


baby, you can have whatever you like

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BUT the rest is still vintage i guess?, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, ESPECIALLY during sex, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Daddy Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WHILE HE SITS AND SMOKES LIKE A KING, anyway the central plot is porn, blowjob, but she knows the power of her pussy, edit: i completely forgot that BKM was set in the 70s, flip curses a lot, holster grab, honestly we all would serve for flip zimmerman, rey loves acting like donna reed for him, rey rides him, so i changed from texting to calling, this is inspired by how hot flip is when he smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: "You look so fucking pretty, sweetheart. Did you dress up for me? You're a whole meal."He looks so hopeful that she laughs a little. "Only for you, big man. Do you like it?""You're the only one that makes me love pink, baby.”In which Flip always anticipates coming home to his woman.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194
Collections: Rey in the Adamverse





	baby, you can have whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> Have always been inspired since I watched BlacKkKlansman last year. Since that scene where Flip thrusts his hips up without balancing his hands on anything while smoking, eye. You know he fucks good.
> 
> Also, still ACAB tho. This is just a fiction about our horniness for Flip Zimmerman ❤️

Even from a distance, Rey could already hear his truck pulling into the driveway. Her heartbeat starts accelerating just when she hears his loud footsteps thanks to his boots that he always shines and scrubs. She looks down at herself nervously to see her pink satin babydoll nightgown and her pair of pink bunny slippers that are his favourites. Her hair is already styled into curls that bounces every time she moves, just the way he likes it. 

Hearing the sound of the rattling keys, Rey couldn't help but smile. She misses him so much. 

When he opens the door and steps in, the air is abruptly sucked out of her lungs as he walks in while running his fingers through his hair. What a gorgeous specimen he is and she couldn't help but feeling lucky. Her heroic man who has also saved plenty of people by helping that friend of his. She met Ron and his girlfriend, as well, and they have been a delight before she met Flip. They get along really well pretty quickly since their age gaps are pretty close compared to hers and Flip's. She and Ron's girlfriend, Patrice, always enjoy having lunches together and talking on the phone. It’s nice having someone she gets along to really well, someone that meets her fiery spirit. 

Flip is something else. He’s a contrast to her and she fucking loves it. She’s a preppy girl that wears skirts and high heeled Mary Janes while Flip is this… rough on the edges kind of a man who wears nothing but plaid or his CSPD shirt.

Every time they go out with their friends at some bar, Flip always has his hand on the inside of her thigh under the table while Ron and Patrice playfully bickering like an old married couple. Making her squirm. She thought it was because she and Flip were still in the honeymoon phase. 

Ten months later and they’re still at it like bunnies. He still slaps her ass while she hits the pool ball, but she never misses. They still fuck in his truck whenever they have the time. 

The floor creaks with each step he takes. Rey rushes to him, causing him to finally notice her there as she jumps him like a tree. He catches her instantly, squeezing her ass. She hears him take a sniff of her—he always loves it when she wears this perfume. Smells a little like jasmine and apple. His eyes darken as he takes a sight of her when she hops off of him.

"Let me get your jacket," she says almost too excitedly, walking towards his back. He smells like cigarettes and cardamom and embers and leather and something else that makes him... him. She places her hands on his shoulders, down to his arms as she takes off his suede leather jacket with wool insides. As the jacket slides off his body, Rey appreciates his hard muscles under his beloved flannel shirt and the leather holster that hugs his shoulders. 

Her pussy clenches when she thinks about the time he fucked her in only his holster on the dresser in their bedroom after she ripped his flannel off. 

After she hangs the jacket over the rack, she turns around only to meet his chest. "You're a wonderful sight to come home to, you know that?" he rumbles with his low, sexy voice. His hands reach to touch her when she moves away from him to tease him. 

"I think you should sit down, my love," she taunts sultrily although she could barely hide her breathy voice. "You must have been so exhausted, my hardworking man." 

He purses his lips before he lets out a sigh, planting a kiss on her cheek. She watches as he plops down on the loveseat couch that still looks too tiny for him while he leans his head back. His hand reaches for something in his pocket, something that she already figures what it is. Just as she guesses, he takes out his Camel Lights. With the box in his hand, he waits. 

Rey makes her way towards him with a lighter already in her hand. She takes out the stick slowly until he tightens his jaw almost too impatiently, making her grin. Putting the fag between his mouth, she lights it up for him, watching as he closes his plump lips between it and inhales the cigarette with his eyes closed. Her thighs rub together at the sight before her. 

"Do you want some beer, baby?" she asks. He smells so intoxicating. 

His eyes slightly open as he flashes that toe-curling-stomach-somersaulting million dollar smile from his eyes. "You're an angel, sweetheart.” He sniffs something. “Did you bake cookies?” 

Instead of answering, she reaches for his favourite beer on the coffee table and sits on his lap. His lips part for her as she feeds him before she sucks his lips, tasting the beer from his mouth on her tongue. 

She is aware of how much and how far he would go for her and tend to her needs. Rey is quite a low maintenance woman because of the way she grew up but she appreciates it whenever he always tries to provide for her and splurges money on her however he could although he’s simply a detective. Taking care of him is just something that she really enjoys, and he takes the pleasure of taking care of her too. 

Fuck, she loves him too much. 

It is apparent that her man is exhausted and so washed out from today. He always tells her about his work every time whether by calling her from work or talking about it as he gets home while he’s distressed. Right now, they have an assignment of busting a drug lord running around while murdering people along the way when they don’t follow orders. The whole town knows about it yet they get away with their sneaky business. 

"We almost had him," he tells her, rolling his bottom lip in his mouth as he shakes his head. "It was so fucking close but that bastard was always five steps ahead." 

"Shit," Rey mutters, brushing his dark hair using her fingers to soothe him. 

When she opens her mouth to suggest something, he shakes his head and holds up his hand to stop her. "I don't wanna think about it right now, baby, is that okay?" 

She nods, placing her hand on his face and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. He angles his head sideways so he could kiss her palm. His moustache tickles her palm a little. Poor baby. She knows exactly what he wants. 

“Do you want to tell me about your day?” he asks with his puppy eyes, running his hands along her bare thighs. She likes how much his hands cover her thighs. He’s just that… huge. 

“I don’t want to talk right now, _detective_ ,” she purrs, hoping he knows what she’s intending. 

"I don't want to talk either," he quips with a suggestive smirk. "You look so fucking pretty, sweetheart. Did you dress up for me? You're a whole meal." 

He looks so hopeful that she laughs a little. "Only for you, big man. Do you like it?" 

People usually wonder how did they meet, how did they fall in love because they are the exact opposite in terms of mannerism. He seems like the type to hunt down animals and kick down the door with dead animals in his hand. She seems like the posh type with her accent, her dresses, and her... _sophistication_. She likes being a conventional woman when it comes to taking care of her man. It’s her pleasure while still being a feminist. 

Contrary to popular belief, Flip is just a gentle lover with a heart of gold and she is a selfish woman who only wants him all to herself and would protect him, even though that is mainly his job. For him, she would go all feral. 

"You're the only one that makes me love pink, baby girl." He roughly pulls her by the nape of her neck and kisses her, his moustache strokes her cheek a little. When Flip kisses her, he kisses her with his all, like he could devour her whole face. He really explores her mouth and even pushes himself up so their bodies are flushed together. She can taste the nicotine and Bud Light on his tongue as she kisses him with equal intensity, gripping his hair tightly, just the way he likes it. When he groans in her mouth, she lets out a small satisfied mewl. His mouth travels down to her jaw and neck, grazing his teeth slightly, before he goes back to her lips.

It takes Rey all her strength to pull away from him. "Slow down there, detective," she says with a grin as she presses her palms on his chest to push him away. But he’s relentless, tucking her hair to the back so he could nip her ear. With a laugh, she adjusts herself and places her knees on either side of his lap so she could properly straddle him. "Let me make you feel good." 

"You always do, baby," he whines. 

She grins at him before she lowers herself down and takes one of the cushions to put it under her knees on the floor. Her poor man with his bulge that strains his jeans awfully. The first time she did this, her hands were so shaky and it took her a couple of times to unbuckle his belt. But now.... She takes pity seeing his bulge, undoing his jeans and pushing his grey briefs down to hold his length in her hand. A soft curse escapes his mouth when she starts stroking his thick, veiny, velvety cock. 

Something she always looks forward to the moment every time she hears his footsteps and keys rattling outside their door. 

Theirs. How beautiful is that word. " _Ours_." That first time he had asked her to move in while he was picking her up at her dorm building, she had screamed in delight so loudly and attacked him until his heavy body created a thud on his truck. The whole building must have heard them outside. To show how excited she was, she fucked him in his truck. She remembers how jealous everyone that lived in her dorm was whenever he picked her up.

They had christened his bed before of course but that night when she first moved in, the sex was different. A good kind of different. 

She presses a tentative kiss on both of his balls while he combs her hair with his fingers gently while his other hand still holds the cigarette, right beside her head. It’s hot, how smokey the whole place is. Steamy. 

"You're really amazing, you know that?" he grunts. "Always welcoming me home with your pretty mouth around my cock. I love that you climb me whenever I get to the door.”

Her hand wraps around his length. It barely fits in her hand. She kisses the head while she strokes it, the way he likes. Tasting the precum. Just a couple of strokes before she opens her mouth and takes him in. Even with how many times she does this, she still couldn't get used to the girth and the length. Her jaw still hurts, but it’s more loose now with the amount of times she does this. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he groans, tightening his hold in her hair. “Such a good cocksucker. Fuck. You like my big cock in your small mouth, baby?” 

She moans at the streams of curses coming out of his mouth, bobbing her head faster. Her saliva drips down her chin and jaw but she keeps going. 

“Look how you can’t even fit the whole thing in.” He clicks his tongue, slowly bucking his hips. “My poor little cocksucker.” He lolls his head back, making soft noises that she absolutely loves. “Keep going, baby. Fuck, like that. Just like that. _Oh_.” 

She gurgles on his dick, hollowing her cheeks. Her hands are squeezing his balls, teasing them, begging for them to combust in her mouth. On her tits. On her face. Anywhere. Once the tip touches the back of her throat, he fucks her mouth harder, rotating his hips until she gags. 

“I’m a fucking lucky man, Rey. I didn’t catch a fucking— _fuck_ , _I_ _love your mouth_ —druglord but I get to come home to a pretty cocksucker like you. What do you want, baby? I’ll give you— _holy shit your tongue is magical_ —whatever the fuck you want. I’ll buy— _oh_ —the entire planet for you.” 

If he weren’t balls deep in her mouth, she might just say that he’s more than enough but oh well. She’s not even sure if he could afford that as well but it’s the thought that counts. 

He starts fisting her hair tightly until it feels like he’s about to rip her head off. “Fucking tight mouth. No one else gets to have this mouth but me, okay, sweetheart?” 

She moans around him in response while he chants a stream of curses. 

“You’re fucking killing me with your mouth, baby. You love my big cock, huh, sweetheart?” 

He gives her a warning as he tugs softly before he completely draws her head off of his dick, pushing her up by the shoulders with the cigarette still between his fingers until she’s straddling him again. “As much as I want to come, I want to make this last.” He smokes his cigarette as he checks her out, licking his lips at the sight of her dark nipples through the sheer material and her bare cunt since she’s not wearing anything underneath. He leans back, blowing the smoke on her face. She just gapes at him. “Fuck yourself on my cock, my good girl.” 

That makes her whimper, watching how he just sits like a King, waiting for her to do something. He is her King. Fuck, he really is. She lifts herself slightly, situating the head of his cock between her pussy lips. Pushing herself down, she bites her lips, struggling to accommodate his size without his help. He knows that too from his smirk, enjoying himself. “Flip,” she whines, gripping his holster in her hands and almost tearing it off. She’s small, but she can easily rip things off. “ _Phillip_.” 

The son of a bitch really chuckles right in front of her, taking another drag of the cigarette. “Poor baby,” he cooes. “So desperate that you called out my birth name, hm?”

“You’re so big, I can’t,” she pleads, only able to take an inch of him even though she’s already so wet. Her clit throbs in desperation. “Please, please, please.” 

He parts her lips with his thumb and blows some smoke in her mouth, which she fucking _takes_ it, inhaling his breath.“You can do it, baby, I know you can,” he preens, brushing her hair softly. “I can already feel it.”

But she couldn’t. He’s so big and she’s not sure if she’s capable. She’s so wet, yet he’s still too huge for her to let him slide in without his help. “Flip,” she murmurs, rubbing her wet folds along his thick shaft. “ _Please_.” 

He tucks the cigarette stick on his ear after dipping it in the ashtray on the table beside the couch like it’s a fucking pencil as he holds her hips--nails digging into her skin--and _impales_ her with his cock, making her scream. He thrusts inside her the way she wants until he bottoms out, until she feels so fucking full just of him. “That’s it, baby, ride my cock. Fuck. _Fuck_ , Rey. Fucking tight pussy no matter how many times I open you up.” 

It is unbelievable how her walls barely expand except when he’s entering her because he’s so huge and they fuck so many times. Sometimes in the middle of the night while she sleeps, he finds his way around her like he just can’t get enough. “God, just like that, darling,” she gasps, throwing her head to the back. “Don’t stop.” 

Every inch of her skin gets burned every time his eyes are on it. That fucking cigarette stick he already puts back in his pretty mouth that he won’t ever put down. His nails bury in the skin of her thigh, marking on it. “Wouldn’t dream of it, almond eyes,” he says with a smirk, driving her insane with every tempo of his hips. Whenever he calls her that, her chest swells with pride. It feels special. 

Her man fucks her good without even using both of his hands. 

When he rips her babydoll off, she clenches at how he’s still fully dressed while she’s naked. It just shows the power he has on her, not that she's complaining. He waited long enough because now he’s finally going wild, just the way she likes. His eyes dart on her tits that are bouncing right in front of his face. “Fucking _hell_ , Rey. Open your mouth.” 

“Huh?” she asks drowsily, feeling like she’s about to combust. 

“Open up your fucking mouth, baby.” 

She parts her lips for him.

His eyes crinkle at her. “Hold this for me while I suck your pretty tits, will you?” In a hazy state, she doesn’t register as he places the cigarette stick between her lips and tugs her chin up so she would close her mouth. She could just use her hand to hold it for him or put it in the ashtray, but he likes it better this way and so does she. Leaning his head forward, he blows the grey smoke on her left nipple, his eyes darken at the sight. 

She shivers and coils up at the feeling of his warm breath. This is good. She doesn’t even need marijuana for this. All her senses are already heightened. 

When he closes his lips on her perky nipple, she almost blacks out as she throws her head to the back. “Oh,” she pants, almost dropping the cigarette from her mouth. She snatches the cigarette out of her mouth and just lets it stay between her index and middle finger in her left hand while her right hand is clutching her lover’s thick mop of hair. She feels like stumbling down, so she holds onto the armrest, closing the cigarette between her fingers really tightly. Her cunt is still stretched by his cock as she rides him, sobbing in pleasure and relief. 

He circles his tongue around the bud until heat blooms in her stomach, her core tightening in excitement. She likes that he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. The room is filled with smoke and the smell of sex before she closes her eyes. While he’s busy tending one boob in his mouth, he uses his fingers to toy with the twin. 

What a multitasking man because he’s still able to angle his hips, making her feel good in every way. 

“Shit,” she gasps out. “I feel like I’m gonna die. I think I’m ascending.” 

He releases her right nipple with a pop and kisses her mouth instead-- _hard_. “Can’t lose this fucking tight cunt now, can we? And these pretty tits?” 

Her head lolls to the back. 

Gathering her in his arm (that’s right, _a single_ noun) like she weighs nothing, he slams her on the couch and thrusts inside her to the hilt. He keeps a hold of both of her wrists in one hand until she frustratingly couldn’t touch him. Until all she feels is him. 

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , Flip,” she groans, attempting to free her hands so she could pull his hair to no avail as he’s still restraining her. His grip is tight but his kisses on her jaw were soft and gentle. The soft cotton of his plaid shirt brushes against her bare skin while his buttons sort of dig into it. A reminder that he has the power here. 

The sound of the metal of his belt clanking while he’s moving his hips sounds so good. So, so good. 

“Are you gonna come for me, my good girl?” he grunts, nipping her neck. Whenever he calls her that, it electrifies her down to her core. The way he says it. The desperation in his voice, the sincerity of the richness in his tone. When she doesn’t answer, he tightens the grip on her wrists (they’re going to bruise tomorrow) and slides his other hand to her throat. He doesn’t squeeze it though, just pressing on it. Like a warning. “Tell me.” 

His voice is low and dark when he demands her. How could she not be on his knees for him? 

“Yes, yes!” she chants, canting her hips. “Please, give it to me, Flip.” 

“Give you what? Say it like a fucking good girl.” 

Her toes curl when he squeezes her neck _just_ so. “Your cum. Give me your cum, Flip.” 

He chuckles in her ear. “Ladies first, sweet thing. If it’s up to me, I would drag this out for as long as we could. All fucking day, all fucking night, just living inside your warm pussy.” 

Tears well up her eyes as her head spins. It’s going to be hard to come faster when he has both of her hands in one of his while his other hand is squeezing her neck. But his pelvis hits her clit just nicely, thankfully. “ _Flip Flip Flip_.” 

His face gleams into something. Pride. He likes it whenever she chants his name, knowing exactly who’s fucking her. Who’s inside her. He loosens his hold around her neck and instead presses his thumb into her mouth, which she willingly sucks. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

“Hnngh,” is all she’s able to say. 

He slowly pulls out of her, letting her see her juice coating his shaft. Why the fuck is he pulling out. Air rushes to her wrists when he finally lets them go, though there is a trick like always when it comes to him. Because he fucking flips her around and slips inside her. “Oh,” she drawls. 

The snap of their skins slapping each other echoes the wall of their small, cozy home. “Fucking—tight—pussy,” he growls, snapping his hips to emphasise each of his word and pushing her head down on the couch. “Tightest I’ve ever had.”

“Keep doing that--”

“No one owns this--”

“Fuck, I’m so close--”

“--fucking tight cunt, except me, alright?”

“ _Oh god, I’m coming_ \--”

And that’s when she feels that roller coaster going down, that feeling where all she sees is white. His name on her tongue as she comes down from the high. She could feel him pulse inside her after she climaxes, spilling in and out of her with, “ _Ah, fuck, fuck, Rey, ah, fuck_ ,” babbling out of his mouth. When she feels the seed pouring out of her, his fingers are quick to catch and insert back into her cunt. “Are you okay?” he asks gently, peppering kisses around her face after turning her around again so she could lie on her back. 

She smiles blissfully. “Never been better.” His weight is almost crushing her but she likes it. She likes how broad and warm he is, like a blanket. 

His stomach growls, making her giggle. 

“I actually baked some cookies,” she says sheepishly. 

“I knew I smelled something.” But he doesn’t make a move. Instead, he keeps fingering her until she’s a writhing mess under him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers) if you want 💓


End file.
